A Week Of Fate
by fbdarkangel
Summary: After being forced into a tropical vacation, Steve Rogers meets a mysterious girl named Laura, who takes him on a week journey of a strange romance. I swear the story's better than the summary. CapX, Implied Pepperony. Rated M for Language, Violence, and soon-to-be Smut.


**Title: A Week Of Fate**  
**Fandom/Crossover: Movieverse Avengers/AU X-Men**  
**Pairings: Captain America/X-23; implied Pepperony**  
**Characters: Captain America, OOC X-23, Avengers, X-men, and OC's.**  
**Summary: After being forced into a tropical vacation, Steve Rogers meets a mysterious girl named Laura, who takes him on a week journey of a strange romance. (I swear the story's better than the summary)**  
**A/N: So I am the proud founder of the CapX Pairing and yes I know, I suck at summaries. I thought I would make this story for everyone to enjoy! Smut for later chapters! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I own Nothing! **

* * *

Steve watched the waves crashed into the shores of St. George. His mind was about to slip into peace when a loud buzzing noise filled the small house and a tickling sensation went through his right leg. Steve sighed as he pulled his phone out his pocket. He looked at the name on the screen, rolled his eyes and pressed the green button.

"Yeah, Stark?" He spoke into the receiver and laughter went straight into his ear.

"He knows how to answer an iphone," Tony chuckled. "JARVIS, remind me to make a plaque for this moment."

"Stark, I swear to God…" "I just wanted to see how you were fitting in the beach house."

Steve gazed around the house.

"It's great," he answered. "I'm just not sure why I have to be here. I mean shouldn't you and Pepper be checking this place out, not me? It's going to be _your_ honeymoon, after all." There was intake of breath from Tony's end.

"Yeah, about that," he said. "Pepper and I decided to go to Tahiti for the honeymoon."

Steve just stood there. "Then what hell am I doing in St. George?" "On vacation."

"Goddamn it, Tony," Steve seethed.

"It is just for the week," said Tony, his tone almost pleading. "The fridge and bar are fully stocked and there's a credit card under your name but will charge to me. The entertainment center is up and running and the roof's been modified as a training room for you. Also there's the Aston Martin and a list of the nearest restaurants and bars to you. You need this time off to unwind, otherwise you're gonna crash."

Steve sighed. "Fine," he conceded. "Just for the week."

"Atta boy!" exclaimed Tony. "Oh! And before I forget; in the nightstand next to your bed, is a box of condoms that are just your size. And before you ask, I measured you by the size of your feet and hands, and may I just add: very impressive, my friend."

"… What the hell are you talking about?" a stunned Steve demanded.

"Part of unwinding is (for lack of better phrase) getting laid," Tony explained as if Steve was five. "So whether she be local or tourist. Just find someone to _unwind_ with. And don't forget about those educational videos I sent you."

"Those videos were pornography, Tony," Steve pointed out.

"But they taught you something. And remember, not all girls like to swal-" Steve hung up on Tony before the conversation spun out of control. He took a moment before looking through the kitchen and saw a list on the fridge door. He scanned the names of places on there and played with the keys to the Aston Martin.

_Might as well give it a shot, Rogers,_ said a voice from the back of his mind.

_45 minutes later…_

Steve walked into the Bar of the Four Season Hotel. He sat himself on a stool and within seconds the bartender was facing him.

"What can I get you, my friend?" he asked. Steve pulled out Tony's credit card out of his wallet and placed it on the bar.

"Your most expensive bottle of scotch, if you please," Steve said smiling. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." He said before preparing Steve's order.

As a glass and a bottle of scotch were placed in front of Steve, a young pale skinned girl sat a few stools away from him, keeping her head down. She looked no older than twenty. She was wearing a black & white kimono like top and a black sarong tied around her waist. Her hair was long and black as night. For some reason, Steve was interested to see the face behind that raven veil.

"Evening, miss," the bartender greeted her. "What will you be having?"

The girl flipped her hair behind her back and Steve saw a pair of emerald eyes and set of two perfect pink lips. There was no other way to describe her other than beautiful.

"Cuban Libre," she asked the bartender, "double the rum."

The bartender nodded and prepared her drink as the girl turned to see Steve staring.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

_Just talk to her, Rogers,_ that voice came into his mind. _It's not that hard. You're Captain America. You've faced aliens and demigods; you can talk to this girl. Just say "hi"._

"Um, hi," Steve stammered and the girl raised an eyebrow. Steve tried out a few more words but gave up, emptied his current glass of scotch and poured another from the bottle.

_Real smooth, Captain Moron. Shut up!_

Another five minutes of awkward silence passed by and Steve was nearly kicking himself.

_Apologize to her and start over. You can do it!_

Steve downed his glass and turned to the girl but then a tall muscled jock came in between them, surrounded by his three friends.

"Hey sexy thaaaaaang!" he slurred and Steve could the girl muttering "Oh jeez."

"I'm Brian," the jock continued. "And you are…"

"So not interested," finished the girl. Brian and his posse laughed.

"Bartender!" he called out to said bartender, who was a foot away. "Get my girl a Piña Colada!" The girl glared at Brian.

"One: I'm not your girl," she said. "Two: do I look like someone drinks a Piña Colada?"

"Hey, I'm just being friendly," replied Brian, defensively. "You're the one being a stuck-up bitch."

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Steve standing from his stool, glaring at the entire group of jocks.

"Lady said she's not interested," he told Brian. "So why don't you apologize and go back to your drinks?" Brian roared with drunken laughter.

"Fuck you, man!" he slurred. "This is none of your business."

"Actually he was pretty spot on out me being not interested and you needing to apologize," interjected the girl as she shrugged.

"Please, sir," the bartender pleaded to Brian and his friends. "You are disturbing the other guests. If you could just go back to your room, I'll send you a complimentary bottle of-"

"I pay 800 dollars a night," Brian shouted at the bartender. "That means you work for me, while I'm here. But I think we will take that bottle. C'mon, baby."

He reached for the girl's arm but, with immense speed, she punched his throat, grabbed his wrist and twisted so that his entire body was right on tip of the bar counter, while she leaned in close behind him. Brian's friends move in to assist him but Steve came in between, swinging a left hook at the first guy's stomach, then a right cross to his nose. The other two lunged at Steve. No one seemed to hear a soft _snikt_ from behind.

"You feel that very sharp thing on your back?" the girl whispered into a whimpering Brian's ear. "I'll give you hint: it's not me being happy to see you. It's a warning, 'cause the next girl that you try putting moves on, may not be as welcoming as I am. 'Kay?"

The soft _snikt_ noise fell again on deaf ears, and the girl released her hold on Brian, who fainted onto the floor.

"Alright," she said turning around. "Next douche- oh."

She stopped as she saw Steve standing over three bruised and groaning jocks, lying on the floor.

"You all right, ma'am?" he asked the girl. To his shock, the girl frowned.

"Yeah, I was just really looking forward to having fun with those guys," she whined, gesturing to the three barely conscious bodies. She then shrugged and turned her gaze at Steve. "Still, I can't say I'm not impressed."

Steve laughed and walked towards the shocked bartender.

"Sorry about the mess," he said, taking the credit card and bottle of scotch, replacing it with a fifty-dollar tip. Before the bartender could reply, hotel security swarmed into the bar.

"In our defense," the girl started, pointing at the four beaten jocks, "they started it."

_10 minutes later…_

Steve was waiting for his car, when the girl came up from behind, carrying a large duffle bag over her shoulder. She had changed from her previous outfit and was now wearing a black jacket over a white top, and a pair of tight denim jeans over high-heeled boots.

"Hi," said Steve and the girl returned the greeting. "This your last night on the island?"

"Actually the hotel manager just kicked me out," the girl replied, casually.

"What?!" exclaimed an outraged Steve. "Because of what happened at the bar? They should kick out Brian or whatever-his-name-is. _He_ was the one being an ass."

"He's also the one with bruised throat and the sprained wrist," the girl pointed out without of trace of guilt or shame. "They say I'm lucky that he isn't pressing charges. Whatever. I stole a bathrobe and a few towels on my way out. I'm good."

"So what are you going to do?" Steve asked and the girl shrugged.

"I'm going to wait for a taxi and find the nearest motel," she said. Steve took a moment before speaking.

"Look, you don't know me, and I don't know you," he started, "but I feel bad for my part at the bar and they're about to bring in my car and my house isn't that far away. So why don't you stay with me, until we can find you a better hotel." The girl raised her eyebrows, smirking, and Steve raised both hands in mock defense.

"I swear, my intentions are honorable," he assured her. He brought down his hands and held out his right one towards her. "I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Ro-"

"If we're going to be doing this," the girl interrupted, "there's got to be some ground rules, first. Rule #1: no last names. You got it?" Steve nodded and the girl reluctantly took his hand and shook it with her own. "You can call me Laura."

Steve smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Laura."

"Likewise, Steve."

They separated as the Aston Martin pulled in. Steve offered to help with Laura's bag, but Laura held up her hand.

"I got it," she said as she placed the duffle in the trunk. Steve shrugged and held the door for her. With one last look at his new mysterious companion sitting next to him, Steve revved up the car and drove into the night…

* * *

**More to come! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
